coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9228 (11th August 2017)
Plot Rosie messages the photos she took to Mrs Banks. Dev finds the lads helping themselves in the kebab shop and sees them off as Cathy arrives ten minutes late for her shift. Chesney regains consciousness and is told by Rana that he had a panic attack. Sarah asks if she can join Gary in Hamburg. Gary refuses as it'll look unprofessional. Toyah prints a stranger's 12-week scan off the internet for Eva to fool Aidan. Todd and Adam's PA turns them down for another job. Mary delivers Steve's flowers to Leanne. Leanne slaps Steve when she reads the card; Tracy changed the message into something dirty. Chesney returns to the kebab shop and finds Dev in an unforgiving mood. Keeping the panic attack to himself, Chesney insists that he had a right to leave as his shift was over. When Dev pushes the subject, Chesney quits. Eva arrives at the hospital and reports Aidan to the police for drink driving, resulting in him being pulled over and missing the "appointment". She feels a pang of guilt when she learns that he was due to visit his mother's grave, and the flowers he bought earlier were for her. Todd and Adam tell Rosie that Mr Banks came clean when confronted with proof of his affair and Mrs Banks has paid them to thank them for their help. They offer Rosie the job of PA but warn her not to play detective again. Steve and Leanne both realise that their engagement is a mistake and Leanne returns her ring. Sarah apologises to Gary for trying to turn his job into a holiday. Chesney pretends to Fiz that he quit the kebab shop as he wants more out of life. Tracy thinks she's done a good deed by helping Steve and Leanne come to their senses. Mary accuses of her having feelings for Steve. Chesney hides his torment from everyone, including Sinead. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lad 1 - Morgan Bailey *Lad 2 - Callum Austin *Joan Raven - Miranda Bell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and treatment room *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Weatherfield General - Exterior Notes *The Weatherfield General car park scenes were recorded in the grounds of Coronation Street's production base at the MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev is horrified to find the kebab shop unmanned and some lads helping themselves to the food; Eva tells Adam the scan is not for another hour, and hopes a photo from the internet will fool him; and Gary makes excuses why Sarah shouldn't join him on the Hamburg job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes